The bioavailability of two separate formulations of bropirimine (Bro), an orally active anticancer drug, will be studied in patients with advanced cancer. Plasma levels of Bro will be measured at 17 time points over a 24-hours, and urine Bro levels will be collected for 72 hours each admission.